mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
NannyMUD
NannyMUD has been available to the public since the spring of 1990, and has been continuously developed during the years. The theme is Epic Fantasy; medieval fantasy with magic. Several different playing styles are possible, from player killing and pure hack-and-slash to quest solving and social chatting. Players all over the world occasionally gather for some real life partying as well. NannyMUD has a soul, a tool for expressing moods and feelings. It has spread to many other LPMUDs all over the world. The game features over 50,000 locations, more than 100 quests, many guilds and even more clubs. The MUD provides all new players with a special guide, introducing the game and giving useful advice. History NannyMUD is considered to be a very old MUD, having now been online for nearly twenty years. Basics In NannyMUD, the game begins at level 1. There are 19 levels that one may advance through, and following that, a prestigious paragon system where the requirements get steeper and steeper. Each player has four basic stats that they advance for the cost of experience points as they level up. Strength determines how much one can carry. Dexterity determines how much damage is done with a weapon. Constitution increases health. Intelligence increases spell points. All these stats may have additional side effects with certain equipment, or in certain guilds. Money is saved in NannyMUD, but equipment is dropped when a player logs out. There are, however, clever ways to save equipment despite logging out. There is a deposit box that will store equipment for a certain amount of time. Alternatively and more risky, some players opt to drop their items in secret places that they believe are rarely visited and difficult to find. Most items will not disappear on the ground. Uniques, however, have certain special rules. As there can only be one of any given unique at a time, they often decay quicker than ordinary items. While in some games, it is always recommended to use the best gear, in NannyMUD the best items statwise are not always necessarily the best overall. A platemail, for example, is extremely heavy and may force a player to be unable to carry other items. It is a good idea to try to balance equipment rather than using a few extremely heavy items. NannyMUD is not a class based game, but it is very heavily guild based. Joining a guild will allow a player to have access to various abilities that will often make them much more powerful in combat. Active guilds The Adventurers' Guild The Adventurer's guild is the guild that every player starts out in. It has relatively few abilities, and most players are expected to leave it by level 10. Chefs Guild The Chefs advance their cooking prowess by finding new types of monsters to cook throughout the world. Cult of Cthulhu This guild worships Cthulhu. Beware. Only those of evil minds can comprehend Cthulhu. Darks A secretive order. Darks are always found in the dark, carrying black candles to cast out any light. This guild is ideal for experienced players that wish to play an evil character. The alignment restrictions are quite strict, and a Darks' power increases with a more evil alignment. The Druids Guild This is a good guild for beginners. It focuses on powers of nature, and has no alignment restrictions. Champions of Khorne Followers of Khorne may never die, or they will be removed from the guild. There is no excuse for defeat, victory requires none. In order to advance in this guild, one must constantly be killing, or Khorne will be displeased. Magic and cowardice are not tolerated, and players must therefore rely on melee combat and their own wits in battle. The Assembly of Knights The opposite of Darks, this guild requires a good alignment. A Knight must never party or help a Dark, and must always help the side of good. Knights are well known for being helpful to new and old players alike. This guild often requires one to defend Camelot, for evil often attacks the castle. Knights are often required to show a lot of virtues: courage, kindness, politeness and the list can go on forever. Some restriction have been made with the help of the game to give young squires challenges to accomplish in crafting their true knight spirit. Being a "true" knight goes way beyond the boundaries of Camelot or even NannyMud. Being a "true" knight here you will most probably be a "true" knight forever, no matter where the real life carries you. Lepers Guild Those cast out of the normal world for their disgusting disease, the lepers often live in recluse with one another. Abilities and status in the guild are linked to the severity of disease. Higher level lepers may obtain strong powers, but will also discover side effects as a result of their advanced leprosy, including slight harm to party members in close proximity, as well as increased skin sensitivity and the inability to wear certain items. Their equipment is tainted, so once a leper uses it only other lepers may equip it Although, it is said that unique equipments are imbued with magic that can resist the leprosy. The Leper Colony is a safe haven for lepers to recover their health. Potential people that want to join the colony may ask a leper to pass the disease. The Masters of NannyMUD For the truly talented that wish to have a challenge. Only experienced players should join this guild. A real Master completely ignores the person that plays it. The Holy Monks Order The Monks Guild is one of the oldest guilds on Nanny, initially created by Ingis in the fall of 1990. For years it was inactive, with few or no members, until being revived with new powers in the mid 90s. A guild for experienced players. Advancement in this guild requires questpoints. Monks are able to heal and fight with their fists. They must attend masses in the monastery chapel. The Hunters Guild The Hunters Guild was created by the wizard Vincent. As new lands are discovered, adventurous people seek out these new frontiers to find their fortunes. These hardy individuals bring little with them but their skills. They learn to kill the animals in the environment, skin them and sell the pelts/skins for profit. They can make most the things they need from available materials. These hunters live by their wits and skills. Unskilled hunters struggle to survive, but skilled hunters can make use of wood and parts from animals that they kill. As they learn the ways of the native wildlife, even the strongest creatures can be defeated. The guild was closed after players and Vincent lost interest when the guild was rebalanced. In 2009, the wizard Astrodeath reopened the guild. The Prophets This guild is all about predicting what will happen next. As you progress through the guild, you will learn about abilities and drawbacks and how you can use them to your advantage. Some of the more interesting abilities include: *predicting future events *channeling dead spirits to hear of their fate *peeking into other rooms without entering *asking the stars about detailed information on objects *watching other players and monsters from a distance *seeing the precise route to something or someone *the famous warlock wheel The end is near... or so the prophets say. This guild is good for beginners, as advancement in it is fairly straightforward. Simyarin A difficult guild to advance in, but essentially what one would call a mages guild. These mages use magic to decimate their foes. There are three different school to choose: *Chaos *Telemetry *Enchantment Vampires The vampires are the most secretive guild of NannyMud. Nobody knows when they first arrived, but they have silently spread around. especially amongst adventurers. Vampires are said to be immortals, as you can never see them hurt, though some high ranked Khornes seem to think otherwise. Nobody knows the exact nature of their powers, but playerkillers from other guilds have always spoken with great fear or respect about them. It was said that they can pick up your track with great ease, sneak up on you without notice and kill you almost instantly. One has never seen a vampire visit pubs or restaurants. It is said that they feed on blood. If that is true, than perhaps the rumours of constant killing for greater power amongst the kindred could also be true. The Vikings Guild Vikings. They worship the Norse gods. Active clubs The Apprentice Lumberjacks They chop trees, and druids do not take a liking to them. Often singing the song, "I'm a lumberjack and I'm ok." The Barbers Club The cutters of hair, and often imprinting their names into other player's bodies. The Brotherhood of the Heart Only a selected few may be part of the Brotherhood. Do you have what it takes? The Flatworlders For those who think that the world of Nanny is flat. The Charmers The charmers club is for players who enjoy solving puzzles. NannyMUD has a large number of well designed quests for gaining quest points in the game, but there are even more puzzles to be solved. This club is one of the ways to show off your puzzle solving skills as well as a fun way to interact with other players and gain new, charming feelings. Join NannyMUD's most charming players in their quest to solve some of most puzzling problems in Nanny. As a member, solving more puzzles will increase your charm. The Combatants Advance in the club by successfully defeating monsters (or other players) in the game. Gain recognition amongst your peers for vanquishing particularly powerful foes. This is a club for fighters, mostly against monsters. If one chooses to hunt players, then they should try the Pk Club, as slaying mainly players won't get them to advance much in this club. The toughest the monster you're slaying, the more points you will gain. But be careful, dying does not come cheap either in this club! The Dart Club For throwing darts. The Diners Club For those well versed in the excellent food that Nanny has to offer. The Gentlemans' Club For Gentlemen and high rollers only. Stay out, ladies. Lepers are not welcome, either. The Guitarists Learn chords and the basics of guitar playing in this club, while also practicing your skills with some well-known songs. The Life Haters For those of who recognize how much life sucks. The Emo Club of NannyMud. It's members welcome and embrace death. Furthermore, they try to die as much as possible, just to advance within the club. There are rumours that the original creator of this club was the first emo to play NannyMud. The Sock Fetischists A sock is a person's best friend. Personalize your very own sock that you can cherish forever. The Spammers Club For those who cannot stop talking, the Spammers are a noisy group that seek to uphold the somewhat paradoxical ideals of good, quality spam. The Theatre Club Located on Antharis, the Theatre Club allows members to put on a show, whether a monologue or a group production. Props and stage scenery can be designed by the players for use on the stage. The Traders Club The main place to trade items. The Treasure Hunters Club Bring treasure to an old dwarf to advance in this club. The Voters Club A club for people with opinions. Administration The local god is named Mats - beware of his wrath! The high wizards are Beldin, Titleist, Vulcan and Astrodeath. The administration maintains the NannyMUD code, and directs the overall design of the game. Most of the administration lives in Sweden. Famous players Cost The number 1 quester in all of Nanny. He has more quest points than any other player. Cost is well known for his extensive knowledge over most of the areas and also for his time consuming hobby: the puzzles. He was also one of the nicest and most helpful guys around, even back in the day when sharing quest info was prohibited by the admins. Maggs The highest ranking monk for ages since, Maggs is well known for having a great deal of knowledge about the game and having completed many quests. Rhuarc The highest ranking Khorne for a very long time, Rhuarc is quite well known in Nanny for his accomplishment. Michel A vampire that knew the game very well, he was for quite some time one of the highest ranked and most deadly vampires around. Most well known for his infamously long profile that took multiple characters to post, and eventually got him banished. Also know for a general jack-ass that thrived on other players misery. Polar A player that was in his time top in most of Nanny's clubs and toplists in different areas. This dude was crazy about topping all kind of toplists. His achievements in certain clubs are remarkable and out of reach for normal players. Other achievements are also remarkable, though other players have matched them, due to the nature of his guild. (I am refering here to the likes of Paragons or Combat club) Draculea Another dude obsessed with toplists. This dude was more selective than Polar and choose to try and top only the toplists where he had an edge over his opponents. (like Paragons or combat club) When both him and Polar were actively playing, they were going head to head in various clubs. When he stoped playing, Polar overtook him to top most of Nanny's toplists. These days Polar has stoped playing for years and Draculea is back, so the top 2 places on some toplists could be reversed. He is currently the highest Paragon, way ahead of all the others, mainly due to the less activity of his guild, which is rumoured to be some kind of a battlefield where death comes swift and quite often. Mishra (with seconds) Mishra was active between 1995 and 2000. He had several secondchars (at least one "maxed" in each guild and most likely pk). He was never defeated in playerkilling during his active years. He was the first leper messiah in the reopened Lepers guild with his secondchar Ikaros (formerly high ranked pk vampire). Gurk was a player that helped Mishra when he started, and he got what he deserved one day; Mishra helped Gurk's secondchar getting over 1000 quest points in under one hour. Ysidro At his peak, he ruled the MUD. In a famous duel, he whipped the asses of four other PKers, making them hide in the church and whine. The list can be long, so enough ego boost for me now. All the ones who have whined can fill in with the nice stuff instead. Inactive Guilds The Chaos Guild Mostly a joke guild from 1991, which offered an unbalancing "explode head" spell that did nearly 200 points of damage. The Damned A guild started by Ramses in 1993, which initially was substantially identical to Ged's Mage Guild--Ramses took the mage guild object and just changed the strings, powers and emotive commands to reflect his new guild concept. The Doomed Not to be confused with the Damned above, the Doomed was a very early guild from the first days of the mud (it is present in the famous May 1990 backup of the mud, which has occasionally been brought online during anniversary times). The only power was the ability to "send" objects to other players, using a giant magic crow, at a cost of 15 spell points. A lack of checks on the item in question made it a useful way to get rid of curses and diseases that relied on being an inventory object held by the player. The Drunks The Guild of Musicians This early guild was created by Beatmaster, who left shortly after its creation. Members received a spellbook which could hold custom spells, several of which were severely unbalanced. The difficulty in finding the guild reduced the number of members. The Kittens The most innovative and fun Guild Nanny ever saw was the Kittens. Unfortunately the creator and the administration had different opinions about which was fair and not and it resulted in the Guild being closed - never to open again. League of Agnostics A guild created by Badman in 1991, mostly as an in-mud chat room. The only offensive power offered by the guild object was "debate", which did (level+1)*2 damage to non-player priests and monks only. The Mages The most popular of the early guilds, created by Ged in 1991/1992, and later taken over by Ppannion. Inactive Clubs Mishra's club with the name that shall never be spoken again A nice little club that never actually opened. One day the club mark got public attention and wizards from all around the world started to clone it. The day after that 'one day' Mishra got demoted to level 1 for one month. Category:LP Category:Medieval Fantasy Category:Swedish Category:Foreign language